


Checkmate

by szhismine



Series: Revekah Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szhismine/pseuds/szhismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Cullen are becoming friends, and the mage decides to give the Commander some unknowing help in the romance department. Set during the "chess" game cut-scene seen in one of bioware's twitch streams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm calling the game chess for lack of a better word, I'm assuming it has its own in-game name. Chess is just convenient for now.
> 
> Another note: " " is speech, ' ' is thoughts.
> 
> Reviews much appreciated! This is the first fic I've completed in many years. Feedback is wanted/needed! :)

Dorian sat casually in his chair, watching the man across from him in amusement. The chess board was between them, captured pieces placed around it. Although he had lost fewer pieces, those he had taken from his opponent were hard-won. Expected, when playing the Inquisition's military advisor.

Cullen focused intently on the board, planning his next moves. He knew he was being watched, but he took his time. These next few turns would be the most critical. As he slid his rook forward three squares, Dorian laughed.

Undeterred, Cullen glanced at him with a smile. “Gloat all you like, I have this one.”

Raising an eyebrow, the mage accepted the challenge. “Are you sassing me, Commander? I didn't know you had it in you.” Hearing footsteps, he saw Lady Trevelyan, the Inquisitor herself strolling towards them.

“Why do I even- Inquisitor!” Surprised by the visit, Cullen rose partly out of his chair. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks as he realized how caught off guard he was. He almost felt nervous seeing the Herald this unexpectedly.

Becky couldn't help but grin at Cullen's awkward display of manners. Until now she had only talked to the Commander inside the keep, and only about Inquisitorial affairs. She had been getting to know her other companions better, and even considered them friends. Determined to extend that same courtesy to her advisors, the day had been spent meeting with them in their personal offices or quarters. They worked hard to make the Inquisition strong and effective, the least she could do was make an effort to be on friendly terms with them.

All three of the advisors had strong ties to the Chantry, much like her own family. It made her uncomfortable, but at least it was a way to engage in conversation. Seeing Cullen playing chess almost surprised her, though it was foolish to think he didn't have interests of his own. Something other than religion or work to talk about would help break the ice. Gracing him with a smile, Becky hadn't yet realized that she was so focused on Cullen, she hadn't acknowledged Dorian at all.

Eyes narrowing, Dorian glanced back and forth between the two. 'Well this is interesting'. Thinking quickly, he got Cullen's attention. “Leaving are you? Does this mean I win?”

Smirking as his taunt worked, he considered his options. Getting to know the ex-Templar better, Dorian got a sense of loneliness from the man. So focused on his work, he never seemed to have a need for... interpersonal relaxation. They had touched upon the subject once, in conversation at the tavern. He had evaded the question, saying he had no time for such things. 'I wonder if he'd say that now. Only one way to find out.'

The Inquisitor crossed her arms, looking at the two men seated in front of her. “Please don't stop on my account.” She seemed genuinely interested in the game.

“Alright, your move,” Cullen said to Dorian, obviously itching to get back to the game.

'I need to make this look good.' Already knowing what to do, he picked up one of the pieces on the board. “You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better.”

As expected, Cullen grinned as he played his turn. “Really? Because I just won. I feel fine.”

'Great, he's even cockier than usual.' Acting dismayed, Dorian leaned back. “Don't get smart, there'll be no living with you.” He got up, giving the Inquisitor a polite nod as he passed her. 'You both owe me one,' he thought.

“I should return to my duties as well. Unless... you would care for a game?”

Once Dorian was out of the courtyard, he snuck back around, hiding behind a nearby tree. Close enough to hear and see them, but not in their immediate line of sight, he settled in to watch the show. Revekah- 'Becky, as she prefers', he reminded himself- was asking about Cullen's family. 'Off to a good start.'

 

**

 

A while later, Dorian was still watching Cullen and Becky, and refraining from headbutting the tree out of boredom. They hadn't talked in almost ten minutes, both studying the chess board intently. Shaking his head, he was tempted to throw an acorn at the awkwardly charming Commander. 'My dear fellow, are you really just going to play chess with her? Is this what passes for flirting in the Templar order?'

As if he'd heard him, Cullen suddenly straightened and looked at the woman across from him. “This may be the longest we've gone without discussing the Inquisition or related matters. To be honest, I appreciate the distraction.”

'That's more like it!' Dorian leaned forward anxiously to hear her answer-

-“Pavus!” A large Qunari hand clamped down onto his shoulder suddenly, making the mage jump. “What are you-”

“Quiet, you idiot,” Dorian hissed, but it was too late. He didn't know what she said, but her and the Commander now had pleased smiles on their faces, so it must have been good. And both were still unaware that they were being watched.

Turning, Dorian scowled at Iron Bull and Varric, who was just a few steps behind the warrior. “What in the Maker's name are you two doing?” he crossed his arms.

“We were going to ask you the same thing,” Varric answered. “If I didn't know better, I'd say you were spying on our fearless leaders. But I can't imagine why you'd do something like that.” The curiosity (and sarcasm) was oozing in his voice.

Scoffing, Dorian glanced back at the game. Cullen and Revekah were laughing now, and Dorian's scowl turned into a smile. “I'm sure you'll find out soon enough.”

 


End file.
